Utter torture
by lighterised2801
Summary: Kaiba can't stop himself from falling in love with Tea. No matter how much he tries to deny it. When a chance encounter, a jealous kaiba and some relationship advice mix up, love is in the air... review
1. Chapter 1: kaiba's birthday

utter torture...

It mocked him,with its bright colours and stupid butterfly pictures. I mean honestly, who buys a eighteen year old boy a butterfly birthday card? Especially if the boy was Seto Kaiba. Yes, the great teeenage CEO boy-wonder, Seto Freaking Kaiba. Who would be that brave? Well, more like who would be that stupid? Clearly they were asking for a good kaiba-smashing. But the person in question was a rather lucky girl. You heard right, a girl, that got away with sending him something pink. Actually it's about time Kaiba got a girlfriend. I was beginning to get worried about him. It's a rather peculiar story that all starts on Seto Kaiba's birthday.

Walking down the poshest avenue in Domino City, it was easy to spot the house that was occupied by Seto Kaiba. Not because it looked unnaturally neat but because it was easily the biggest snd best. It didn't help that it also had a terrifyingly cold atmosphere around it. But that was the way seto kaiba liked it, cold, heartless , untouched. The only proof that the residents of that mansion were under the age of eighteen was the occasional balloon that floated from one of Mokuba Kaiba's many bedroom windows. To a normal person, this might mean nothing but I personally like to think that Kaiba's little brother releases balloons to show how he feels.

The morning of a windy, wet October 25, was not by any means pleasent, just like the stuck up snob that happened to be born on that day. Obviously, I'm talking about Seto Kaiba. You would have to be completely mentally retarded not to think so. A bird sat chirping merrily on the telephone wire just outside Kaiba's bedroom window when it was suddenly attacked by a flying pair of gardeners shears. Down below on the ground, the latest gardener ran screaming from a corner in the garden with his pants around his ankles, showing his glory to the world while a green, vile , ugly creature chased him around the massive lawns. The weird thing seemed to be enjoying itself with tormenting another human. It hissed and waddled on its fat little legs and spat vemon on the ground in front of it before happily continuing the chase. Who else would be of the owner of such a thing if not Seto Kaiba?

Upstairs in his lavish bedroom, a blue alarm clock went off and fell off the black and silver pedestal that was placed next to a floating blue and silver round bed, complete with silk sheets and ultra fluffy marshmallow pillows. The wall behind the bed had a silver headboard with a diamond trim and extra shiny bling studded in here and there. This all faced a large window that looked out upon Domino City which could also turn into a giant television screen when it was needed. Of course he should have a giant window TV. It's only normal. In the other walls he had a large mahogany desk where he often worked and the onther two held painting of various objects but of course had a blue and white colour scheme. If you counted correctly then you would think I were demented. I just described five walls. Don't rooms have four walls? Not in Kaiba land! Uh-uh no way would Seto Kaiba do something so common as to have four walls in his bedroom. He was not Joey Wheeler! How dare you think of that? Commoner!

Kaiba simply stood at the window with his usual face of indifference, his cold blue eyes following the gardener and his pet iguana. Did you think he lead such a life where he kept pets such as dogs and heaven forbid, cats? He had mad animals that would think of it as a joke to bite your head off and turn you into a bowl of KFC's mash and gravy.

He merely the urge to raise an eyebrow as the gardener tried to pull his pants up and straightened his tie once more before leaving his blue and white sanctuary to head downstairs for breakfast.

As he descended a flight of stairs which widened towards the bottom wih a banister that curved outwards and was cast in solid gold, a squeak of joy couod be heard followed by the distinct running of feet in panic. Mokuba. Kaiba smiled at the antics his brother had thought up for his previous birthdays. Mokie, unlike Kaiba was like a a twelve year old balloon of happiness and fun. He was innocent and the only peron who could make Kaiba smile. Kaiba moved across a floor of porcelain tiles at shone to a set of tall wooden doors that were carved with images of a magnificent blue eyes white dragon. He pulled open the long heavy golden handels and stepped inside. Immediately he smiled. There was another long dark wood table piled high with presents and cards while Mokuba stood next to it and smiled at his big brother. As soon as Mokuba saw his brother he ran forward and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. Frankly, Kaiba didn't like hugs or any display of affection but he made an exception for his blue haired brother. He rubbed Mokuba's back once before he was released and readied himself for the annual torture.

"Big brother" started Mokuba sweetly, "this is the last year before you become an adult so I thought it was best if we just spent some time together?" Kaiba couldn't believe his ears. No ridiculous plans? No childish plots? What!? Thank gid that his brother was growing out of that stage.

"Certainly Mokuba" Kaiba was pleased. "Shall we visit my friends today? Please big brother," Mokuba did the puppy eyes, Kaiba hated the puppy eyes. It was too cute even for Kaiba to ignore. At least he wasn't having to hold puppy after puppy like last year.

Eagerly Mokie ran into one if the many black limousines waiting for Kaiba just outside the front door. Kaiba followed rather reluctantly. A day with the freaks was a day wasted. The limo transported them from the posh rich areas of the Japanese city to the urban areas where there was a lot more people than Kaiba would have liked. Not that he likes people anyway.

Kaiba stepped out of the limousine in a sharp blue shirt with white trousers and his trademark white trench coat which was still defying gravity by floating around him. He wore a mask of distaste like he had been sniffing garbage all day. Ahead of him Mokuba bounced towards the doors of the Game store that belonged to Solomon Moto, grandfather to the other boy-wonder in Domino city, Yugi Moto. Mokie gave the old man a hug before bounding up the stairs to the small apartment in which Yugi and his friends were. Kaiba gave the man a brief nod before following. He sneered at the bay picture that adorned the walls on either side if the narrow staircase. They were pictures of a tiny Yugi in his diaper.

Kaiba heard the shuffling of feet and whispered voices. He prepared himself for torture. He simply detested the freaks

He entered the room with his usual grace. At once he was blinded by a bright light provided by Tea Gardener. He was then forced into a chair by Tristan and Joey and tied using very strong steel ropes. "Fool let go of me before I can see again and then I'll rip your ****** out and stuff it down your ******* and then cut of your ***,* and feed it to my pet dragon." Kaiba didn't say these things aloud, he kept composure.

Suddenly there were three blobs dancing before his eyes and another five stNding off to one side. His vision cleared and he noticed that there were three king cobras dancing in front of him. Each a different shade of red and each equally menacing. What did you think the blobs were gonna be? Dancers? Even Joey isn't that stupid!

"Like them kaiba?" Said Tristan with a smirk. "My uncle breeds exotic pets and these came specially from Africa so feel free to say thank you" Kaiba looked at him funny. So he found out that he likes dangerous animals. Even kaiba had to admit, it wasn't a bad present. Yugi came forward with a deck of the newest cards in the city. "Kaiba I hope you like it. It's frim the latest stock from the shop." Then Joey sniggered before walking right up to the tied up Kaiba with his hands behind his back sneakily. Suddenly Kaiba saw the world through the eyes of a fuffy dusty Dragon mascot head. It was quite the site. Seto Kaiba tied to a chair with a fuffy dragon head covering his own red fuming one.

The group instantly broke into laughter, who wouldn't? Kaiba grew angrier and angrier with each passing moment he was laughed at. Kaiba couldn't stand being ridiculed. He fought the bounds and lashed out. At least he tried to lash out. The rope was stronger than he thought and he ended up flying out of the chair, splashing the large jug of red grape juice all over his white suit and landing hard on a very soft object. A extremely soft object indeed. Truth be told, Kaiba didn't feel like moving much as he was quite comfortable until he opened his eyes and realised two things. One : the object he was on was Tea Gardener. Two : not only were their bodies pressed against eaxh other tightly but her face was stuck on his. Yes, ldies and gentlemen, kaiba's first kiss was accidental. Oh, did I forget to mention that? Seto Kaiba was seventeen years old and had never kissed a girl in his life...not ti say that he had kissed a boy...because he hadn't.

Kaiba blinked and then he stared at her face. Then blinked some more. And then he did the most unkaiba like thing, he continued staring, until Joey cleared his throat. Suddenly,as uf a trance broke, kaiba got to his feet and grabbed Mokuba. "Come on Mokuba, it is best for us to leave now," there was anger in his calm voice. Mokuba looked sad. "But big brother, please can't we stay five more minutes?" He pleaded. "Now! Mokuba I will be waiting in the limo, say goodbye" Kaiba stormed back down the stairs. His pants dripping with the red liquid. He left a puddle wherever he went. "Well now we know why he's so grumpy! Hey yug?!"joked Joey. Tea was still on the floor, reeling from the kiss with kaiba. Shock was soon overridden by anger. "Well, seeing as Kaiba was a lovely gentlemen in not helping me up, would anyone mind giving me a hand? "She looked scarier than my gran without eyebrows and Tristan quickly obliged.

Back in the kaiba mansion...

Crash! And there goes another priceless statue. Not that anything like that mattered when kaiba was angry. Nope. He just broke stuff. This time he was fuming over that stupid girl kissing him, his favourite white suit being destroyed and himself. He felt dusgusted. He had actually liked landing on top of her. After thinking about ways to kill her, he had a very through bath and went to bed. Not that he could sleep. He just tissed around and threw his satin covered pillows off the bed until he was sitting on the sun bed by the window and looking out at the world. He thought about life. He thought about death and for the first time Seto Kaiba thought about women. They were complicated. Too complicated. And way to happy. All he wanted was to go to sleep but instead the encounter as he liked to call it, made him think hard and long. He watched the stars dance before he finally closed his blue eyes. Oblivious to the world, he slept soundly.

A/N my first Yugiyoh fic.

I would like to dedicate this to my best friend who is probably reading this from her bed right now. Thanks for the ideas. Also this is for all those people going to grade nine this year. And to those people in South Africa. Maybe if I get two reviews by the seventh, I'll upload another chapter. So if you want it to continue, review! : )

P.S to my best friend: you can review even if you don't have an account

See you peopel later

Lavender ( yes you, I said lavender)


	2. Chapter 2: trouble is brewing

Before the first rays of light of the new day even hit his brown hair, he was rather rudely awoken by a loud knocking. 'Whoever is knocking on my door is asking for a face full of fist' thought Kaiba. He opened his white-gold bedroom doors to find, nothing. What? Why was there nothing outside his door? Who was this imbecile? If you wanted to live, you don't mess with Seto Kaiba. He stepped on the threshold and looked left and then right very slowly.

"You fat, white, pig faced, little shit face! Open this door right now or I'll break it!" It was the strangest sight ever. There,standing at his brother's bedroom door was Tea Gardener, screaming her lungs out. He took in her appearance with disgust. She looked like she belonged in a five year olds television show about fluffy teenagers. Tea had a cropped pink shirt with the word 'happy' written on it in furry lettering and a pair of black short shorts and very pink fluffy slippers. Her eyes were red and her hair sticking up in odd places making her look like a female bear dressed in pink.

Kaiba simply let her carry on knocking until she realised that the door was open and just waltzed right in. He followed closely. A member of Yugi's group of freaks were not to be trusted in his mansion. As he expected, little Mokuba was sleeping in his scarlet bed, wearing only his little boxers. Kaiba smiled. His brother was so little and cute. Abruptly Mokuba turned on his side and began kissing the air. "Rebecca! "He gasped. He continued making kissy faces and noises while Kaiba stood dumbstruck. Was this his little brother? Clearly he wasn't 't so little any more... maybe he just needed a good talking to. Feeling sick Kaiba left the room with Tea following him ten minutes later,giggling, all her anger forgotten.

The next morning in the Kaiba Mansion. ...

"Kaiba boy, I must insist that you answer my calls" drawled a irritated Pegasus. Kaiba felt like smashing his face in. Seto wanted nothing to do with him. But did he listen? Nooo...

Mokuba ran down the stairs and entered the dining room just as Kaiba threw the phone across the room. "Hiya big brother! "He smiled widely at Kaiba before piling his plate up with chocolate filled pancakes and waffles with strawberry toppings. It smelled divine in there. But of course, Seto was too preoccupied to eat. Usually,it was with work but today he needed to talk to his little brother. It frightened him. "Uh big brother is there something wrong?"asked a concerned Mokuba. Seto gathered all if his courage before proceeding."Mokuba, I think we need to have a little chat about your feelings" Mokuba looked confused for a moment and Kaiba continued, "Mokuba, at this age, I have been assured by the internet, that you will develop yourself. If you are feeling odd, go talk to your teacher or Roland" Seto looked quite pleased with himself for handling such a matter with very little display. Mokuba looked confused once more but soon started figuring things out. He was about to ask Seto a very strange question when they were interrupted by a human ball of pink, Tea.

She come over specifically this morning because she knew Kaiba was not to be trusted with teenage boy advice...or any advice. She had brought charts and set up her power point presentation in Mokuba's bedroom, where she thought he would be more comfortable. Truth is, it only made Seto uncomfortable. Oh yes...she made him stay and listen to the lecture. It wasn't 't quite an eye opening lecture for him. He was almost an adult. He knew what to do.

After about an hour, she wrapped up and asked if they had any questions. Mokuba tentively raised his hand, "big brother, what's it like to kiss somebody?" Seto visibly coloured and then lost all colour upon hearing the question. "What's the matter Kaiba? Sacred of girls?"taunted Tea playfully. Seto had enough. Why was the idiotic girl here anyway? "Well, Gardener, as much as I love having your company, I would rather go crack my spine with an industrial sledgehammer. What do you even think you're doing here? This is my house and my brother. Go back to loserville and lecture your half-brained boyfriend. Nope. What's that? You don't have one? Ha! Who would want you anyway? I probably wouldn't 't touch you with a wooden pole if I given all the money in the world. Save your lectures for people that need it" he gave a menacing glare before she glared back and began to furiously pack her things away. "Please stay, Tea!" But no matter how much Mokuba pleaded Tea still ran out the room and down the stairs with hurry. Seto looked at his brother. He tried to look away but Mokuba already began making his adorable puppy eyes. Seto sighed and ran after the girl.

"Gardener! Wait!" He shouted after her. He was running out the front door when he heard a muffled scream and a man shout in agony. As if in high speed, the scene unfolded in front of him. Tea was being kidnapped by two big men. Before Kaiba could blink, she was put into a black van that drove away at top speed. Kaiba ran out onto the gardens where she had been taken. He had been seconds too late. Something glinted in the grass. It was catching the sunlight. He picked it up and shuddered. It was them. He knew exactly what they wanted, nit that he was going to give it to them. He needed a plan and some advice. These were not people to play around with. Seto ran back to Mokuba's room knowing exactly what he needed.

"Mokuba,I need that locket I gave you to keep," Seto sounded so calm on the outside. Inside he was shaking with fear. "Uh...big brother I would but Tea accidentally packed it and took it with her" Mokuba flashed Tea a sincere smile. Uh oh... Kaiba felt his stomach drop... they were back to haunt him but this time he would fight back. Only he needed that locket. It was vital. He held his head in his shaking hands. What have I done?

A/N so this is just kinda a filler chapter, you know builds up to the real good stuff but that doesn't't mean that you can't review! ; )

I will review two of your stories if you can guess why that necklace is important to Kaiba. And another two if you can guess who kidnapped Tea. And if you just review, you get a cyber cookie!

See ya later aligator

Lavender

This chapter is again dedicated to my best friend who really helped me gather my ideas and gave me helpful advice. Hope you like it...


	3. Chapter 3: that damn girl and kaiba

Her eyes fluttered open. Although it was noon, it seemed to be midnight in the dingy room. It reeked of human blood, sweat,tears and mostly, death. There were tall spikes in one corner surrounding a hole that was supposedly a toilet, rendering it futile to try to use it, unless you wanted to be stabbed to death. There was a tiny window up high on one wall which was bare except for the long streaks of blood and body impressions. The decaying body of a small boy lay next to his mother's body. They were finally at peace. They lay on a floor of jagged concrete that would cut your feet if you did not wear proper shoes. Their eyes faced a dirty ceiling that was slowly crumbling.

Next to them, in a corner,lay another body, yet this one was not dead but very much alive. The poor soul was dressed in nothing but a pillowcase that had tears for arm holes. Her hair was matted and bloodied as was the rest of her tiny body. There were scars running up and down her pale arms and a large gash on her right cheek. She was slowly breaking. Her hands and feet held whip marks and burns. If you saw this young woman, you would not recognize her as the vibrant Tea Gardener. It had only been a day since she was kidnapped but it seemed like an eternity.

Slowly light trickled in through the tiny window and she felt something wet run down her head. She raised it and meekly tried to open her swollen eyes. Above her stood a gruff man, he was pouring ice on her. She froze, nit from the ice but from what she saw in front of her. She instantly recongnised the black haired girl in from of her. She wore a purple dress instead of her usual yellow but her smirk was unmistakable. Vivian Wong. She stood in front of the prisoner and tut tutted."Poor little Tea Gardener! Stuck with the meanies! I forgot how delicate you are! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Vivian gave an evil cackle and turned on her heel. "When you're ready, I'm waiting. "

Tea tried to shout that she did not't know what she was talking about but all she could produce were incoherent murmurs. Her mouth was swollen and her throat burned. She closed her eyes and flinched. Memories of yesterday came back to her. It had been brutal. There had been five of them and one of her. For hours on end they had been relentless. But even she had to admit, they were quite creative. First they had simply beat her black and blue but then they used a mild yet effective acid to burn various parts of her body. Then they had dangled her from the ceiling and whipped her senseless. This had left her almost dead. She wondered why her body hadn't't broken and given up yet. If your mind is set upon it you can do anything. There were wise words given to her by one of the matrons at the orphanage. She vividly remembers it. It wasn't much but it was home. It's were she learned just how string friendship could be. Tea heard the men leave the cell and lock the steel door before she allowed herself to weep.

*********** back in Kaiba mansion**************where Kaiba lives*******************obviously! *********

"Big brother what's wrong? Why are you so worried? What's going on?" Mokuba Kaiba was worried. He was worried because he's brother was worried and seto Kaiba did not't worry he just blasted people with his blue eyes. He never had a reason to really worry after he took over Kaibacorp and got rid if Gorabozo and Noah. "Big broooother! Why won't you tell me whats wrong? "Mokuba whined. Seto couldn't take it anymore. It was too much. He had hurt another innocent life. Sure, he had lots if money and power but he was a terrible person. What would he have to show his parents? What would he tell his mother? Holy Blue Eyes White Dragon! When dud he start thinking like that? He wasn't one of Yugi's freaks! He was Seto Kaiba, dammit and he called he shots around here. Even if he wasn't sure where here was supposed to be. "Mokuba, Tea had been kidnapped. I think it might have something to do with me. Therefore I must devise a plan to get her back and take over Pegasus's company once and for all. It is essential that you be quiet." He spoke with such calming tones that one wouldn't have guessed that he was slowly breaking down inside. The locket...he needed the locket...but Tea had it. Simple then. He would take he helicopter to Pegasus's house and set a virus on his security systems and then breaking in would be a piece of raspberry cheese cake. He would break in when it suited him, tonight. For now he had some business to attend to, before that stupid girl took complete control of his brain.

******** back in Pegasus's basement cells************?***********************m****o*****n****a

"Hello there,my sweet! How I longer for the day you would finally be mine! And now that its here, look even you're crying tears of joy! Look at me when I talk to you girl!" Shroder screamed. He was finally going to get what he desired, Tea Gardener. He knew that she would resist him at first but this was too much. He stormed away leaving Vivian to continue asking her for information. Only Pegasus knew what they wanted thus making his job even harder. Why did the man have to be so secretive? They weren't to complain though. Both he and Vivian were getting what they wanted. They were going to rewarded in more than one way. They would have their love and watch their enemy go down. He walked up the stairs to meet the man who was about to make him happy. Happy and very rich. Smugly he smiled.

******* in the Kaiba helicopter**********************************l****a****v*******a********

'I hope I can get there in time.' He thought. 'Of course, it's just to save my company. Saving Tea will just be a part of it.' But as he leaped from the helicopter onto the manicured lawns, he hoped that she was all right. It was silly. Really, why was he worrying so much? He did not't like her or any of her stupid friends. Then why did his heart skip a beat when he saw her ring laying on the ground covered in blood?

A/N I know! I'm a bit violent...but ya okay, I'm just very violent! One review to whoever csn guess what's really going on.

This chapter again goes to my best friend who gives me ideas and is practically a yugioh wikipedia for me. Thanks M.

I hoped you enjoyed reading this one cos it's the crappiest chapter yet. Hopefully things get better in the next one. Turns out funny is alot easier to write than serious


	4. Chapter 4: Kaiba boy! )

Speed. Agility. Quick thinking. These were just more words to describe Seto Kaiba's imense talents. Hey, just because he swims in money doesn't mean that he isn't as talented as you. In fact he's way more talented than you. Tonight though, he didn't relish the fact that he had just kicked someone's spleen all the way to next Wednesday, he seemed almost too preoccupied. He was so preoccupied that he almost missed the giant man who resembled a gorilla that was wielding a chainsaw and running at him. He didn't trip man, he didn't kick the man. He ignored him.

What am I saying? Did he really just ignore him? Yes, yes he did.

Seto Kaiba ignored the man and pulled out a knife from his gravity defying trench coat and ran it along the edges of a painting of a fair young maiden. He blinked as it appeared to wink at him. This was it. He braced himself before bringing the knife down the middle of the maiden's face and straight down her middle. Pushing the slashed remains apart, he stepped through the hole and slid down a concrete slide without a sound or a smile. Thank god that he didn't! I was beginning to worry about that boy!

He landed gracefully on a Persian carpet with both feet parallel and his briefcase in his left hand. His eyes combed the room for any threats before proceeding along a narrow path with cells on either side. He sneered at the skeletons and various animals that occupied them.

Rounding a sharp left turn, he found what he was looking for. She was sitting with her back to the gates and sobbing ferociously. She also seemed to be wearing...a pillowcase? Odd. Nevertheless he was glad to see her. Very glad. In fact he was so glad that he dropped his metal suitcase on the floor. It clattered down with a bang.

Immediately a dozen men swarmed the area holding various torture devices. Seto backed onto Tea's cell gates protectively. From the right hallway a distinct tapping of feet could be heard. It drew closer and Pegasus revealed hinself with a feigned surprise. "My my Kaiba boy! What are you doing here? What's the matter? You look sad! Need a hug? "He drawled with excitement.

"Pegasus, I've only come here to retrieve what's mine and take some of yours. Now why don't you skip the pleasantries,lose your oafs and you me like a man." Pegasus looked perplexed and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's wrong old man? You want me to call you 'old woman' instead? Come on...Pegasus you know how this us going to end!" Kaiba looked confident. Why wouldn't he? He had three blue-eyes,not to mention that he was Seto Freaking Kaiba!

Pegasus looked at him for a moment before drawling once more, "say Kaibxa boy, haven't seen you dueled me enough already? Don't you want a real challenge? Some of my associates have would kill to duel you. I propose a little challenge. Two on two dueling. Winner takes all." Pegasus looked delighted at the idea of tag team dueling. "Ha! You think that for a moment I'm gonna just let you fob me off with somebody who I know you've paid to sabotage me and make me lose then you're wrong!"

"Fine, then you may have your pick from one of the duelists waiting above. Come along now then boy. I haven't got all day!" Pegasus gestured to the guards that they were to bring the prisoner upstairs to his dueling chamber.

Seto was,as usual, overly confident, though a small part of him was angrg and scared. He didn't know who these duelists were. Nevertheless, he carried himself upstairs with his unique grace and a swish of his trench coat.

A/N this one is very short as I was planning on uploading more tonight or early tomorrow morning. It's a teensy bit if a cliffhanger so you'll look forward to the next chapter even more.

I would like to dedicate his chapter to everyone who died in the great battle of Hogwarts, especially Teddy's parents. Also thanks to my friend who irritated me in the back of my head and my real friend who will kill me for ending it here. But in the wise words of a mad woman" yoy gotta keep the suspense lavender! The suspense! "

Review! You'll get an honourable mention and a review. Two reviews if it's a Harry Potter story. : )


	5. Chapter 5: the duel

"Alright pegasus ur gonna pay" said kaiba with anger swarming inside his body. He was not jst mad he was furious. Anybody with common sense knows that u do not mess with what belongs to a kaiba, especially Seto Kaiba & now Tea belonged to him. He didn't knw y but he had to save her he had to. Ever since she'd been taken in front of his very eyes he's been engulfed with anger, despair and utter torture. He didn't know why but she sure as he'll was gonna find out, one way or another.

"Oh really know kaiba-boy. I don' compelled yourself to rescue her kaiba boy"

"Enough of ur games, I don't have time for this. I have a company to run and I sure as he'll ain't gonna leave without her"

"My my kaiba boy I mst say such emotion such concern such passion & 4 wat, a, beautiful, radiant , young girl. Hw romantic I mst say u certainly let down that reputation of a art of ice kaiba boy"

"Shut up. LETS DUEL"

"Since that heart of urs is melting I'll let you go first"

"Big mistake. I draw. Alright pegasus first I summon my force radar then I set 3 cards face down. Go ahead pegasus I don't believe in that egyptian nonsense but I knw u do, and I also knw without that mellenium eye of urs u can't read my mind so ur pretty much defenseless against me."

" ooh ur mean kaiba boy. Where's my fluffy rabit, oh wait there he is. I summon dark rabbit and lay

"Pretty pathetic and desperate move 4 the man who created the game. Don't tell me ur alr eady cracking under the pressure."

"Just go""Alright pegasus ur gonna pay" said kaiba with anger swarming inside his body. He was not jst mad he was furious. Anybody with common sense knows that u do not mess with what belongs to a kaiba, especially Seto Kaiba & now Tea belonged to him. He didn't knw y but he had to save her he had to. Ever since she'd been taken in front of his very eyes he's been engulfed with anger, despair and utter torture. He didn't know why but she sure as he'll was gonna find out, one way or another.

"Oh really know kaiba-boy. I don' compelled yourself to rescue her kaiba boy"

"Enough of ur games, I don't have time for this. I have a company to run and I sure as he'll ain't gonna leave without her"

"My my kaiba boy I mst say such emotion such concern such passion & 4 wat, a, beautiful, radiant , young girl. Hw romantic I mst say u certainly let down that reputation of a art of ice kaiba boy"

"Shut up. LETS DUEL"

"Since that heart of urs is melting I'll let you go first"

"Big mistake. I draw. Alright pegasus first I summon my force radar then I set 3 cards face down. Go ahead pegasus I don't believe in that egyptian nonsense but I knw u do, and I also knw without that mellenium eye of urs u can't read my mind so ur pretty much defenseless against me."

" ooh ur mean kaiba boy. Where's my fluffy rabit, oh wait there he is. I summon dark rabbit and lay

"Pretty pathetic and desperate move 4 the man who created the game. Don't tell me ur alr eady cracking under the pressure."

"Just go""Alright pegasus ur gonna pay" said kaiba with anger swarming inside his body. He was not jst mad he was furious. Anybody with common sense knows that u do not mess with what belongs to a kaiba, especially Seto Kaiba & now Tea belonged to him. He didn't knw y but he had to save her he had to. Ever since she'd been taken in front of his very eyes he's been engulfed with anger, despair and utter torture. He didn't know why but she sure as he'll was gonna find out, one way or another.

"Oh really know kaiba-boy. I don' compelled yourself to rescue her kaiba boy"

"Enough of ur games, I don't have time for this. I have a company to run and I sure as he'll ain't gonna leave without her"

"My my kaiba boy I mst say such emotion such concern such passion & 4 wat, a, beautiful, radiant , young girl. Hw romantic I mst say u certainly let down that reputation of a art of ice kaiba boy"

"Shut up. LETS DUEL"

"Since that heart of urs is melting I'll let you go first"

"Big mistake. I draw. Alright pegasus first I summon my force radar then I set 3 cards face down. Go ahead pegasus I don't believe in that egyptian nonsense but I knw u do, and I also knw without that mellenium eye of urs u can't read my mind so ur pretty much defenseless against me."

" ooh ur mean kaiba boy. Where's my fluffy rabit, oh wait there he is. I summon dark rabbit and lay

"Pretty pathetic and desperate move 4 the man who created the game. Don't tell me ur alr eady cracking under the pressure."

"Just go"

" if u insist. Nw I summon rude kaiser. Rude kaiser destroy dark rabbit."

" Oh well looks like I'll need a new monster and I think I knw jst the card. Come forth parrot dragon. Now I play quick attack to destroy ur rude kaiser. Now my feathered friend destroy his force radar. What's this you haven't lost any of ur life points"

"Y hats because I played my trap card attack guidance armour. "

"But a tack guidance armour allows u to redirect ur opponents attack to any monster of ur choice"

"So?"

"So which monster did u redirect it to?"

"Y ur parrot dragon of course, plz pegasus don't be an idiot"

"& here I thought u had no hope of being polite, well miracles do happen aye kaiba boy"

"Only to shut morons up like u"

"And here I thought the apocalypse was coming. Oh well looks like I'll have to inform miss gardener of ur disrespectful attitude"

"First of all I'm not partof her little geek squad and second hw dare u talk about her!"

"My my kaiba boy I can c a fire burning within u like none I've never seen & all 4 what tha-"

"Shut up pegasus. My move. Oh & I 4got to mention ur life points jst went down to 3500. Now I play speed sanctuary"

" I mst say very daring move. Spell sanctuary allows us both to move one magic card from our decks to our hands"

" I think I know what my card does pegasus now go ahead & pick ur card. Now I send elephant statue of disaster to the grave yard causing u to lose 2000 of ur life points & it looks like ur left with 1500 lo but that's not all. Next I play pot of greed allowing me to draw 2 cards and I end my turn."

"Very good kaiba boy. I haven't had this much fun since the time I dueled yugi boy"

"Don't compare me to that shrimp"

"Very well. Ooooohhhhh lookie here what I found. "

"God do u have to be so dramatic. Wat did u draw"

"Jst a little something I knw ur familiar with, but that'll have to wait for after I play toon world"

"Not that annoying, disgusting, infuriat-"

"Don't be mean kaiba boy"

" forgive me if u can't handle da truth"

"Oh it's u who can't handle da truth after I play card of santity. It allows us to draw until we both have 6 cards in our hands. Next I play archery girl, and guess what they all become toons"

"Urh I can't stand it!"

"Kaiba boy jst hw many times do I have to tell u, TOO HAVE FEELINGS TOO, ain't dat right archery girl. Yes it is yes yes it is."

"if u and ur girlfriend over there r done now I'd like to get on with my turn. I activate my trap card with the regulation of tribe"

"Oh no regulation of tribe allows u to prevent any type of monster of ur choice to attack"

"Yes and guess what I choose ur filthy toons"

" now you've done it kaiba boy, u do not make red archery girl cry"

"Oh well. Next I activate shadow spell which makes sure ur toons stay put for my attack."

"Attack what attack. U don't have enough monsters or strong enough monsters to attack"

"Pay attention u moron. Shadow spell also reduces ur monsters attack points by 700, but wait that not all. I play my battle ox"

"Is that all kaiba boy, I'd like to make my move"

"SHUT UP PEGASUS AND PAY ATTENTION! ! ur about to be defeated by my ultimate dragon and ur busy nagging!"

"Ur ultimate dragon, but hw?"

"It's simple, I play my cost down magic card which only requires me to sacrifice one monster which is my battle ox"

"But u said ultimate drago-"

"SHUT IT! Like I was saying come forth blue eyes white dragon. Now I play pulmerisation, fusing the 2 blue eyes white dragons in my hand with the one on th field to bring forth blue eyes ultimate dragon."

"Oh no-"

"CAN'T YOU SHUT IT! Now blue eyes ultimate destroy him and end this!"

"Nooo! This can't be happening no I didn't even find out if she's m-"

"Can't u ever shut up. NOW WHERE IS MY WOMEN!"

"Kaiba boy did u jst call her ur women? If I'd have known she was a taken women I wouldn't ha-"

"Where the he'll is she? Wat have u done to her?"

"Calm down kaiba boy I knw hw u can get wen what belongs to u get taken awa-"

"Damn right now give her back to me"

"So u admit that she is yours?"

"U got that righ-. W-Wait, what?

"Don't deny it kaiba boy"

A/N this chapter has crap grammer and spelling for two of the best English students in our grade/year. Our teachers would not be very proud. Anyway, I didn't write this chapter. My best friend did. Go flame her. I think it has a bit of a cliffhanger.

Same deal: review and get a review back.

School starts tomorrow so I'm gonna be more busy.


	6. Chapter 6: what is wrong with me?

'His woman! HIS WOMAN!' Was he some kind of Kuriboh? Certainly not! There would be none if this Woman nonsense! He would take over a business tonight and saving the midgets cheerleader friend was just a part of it. Right? Right? Kaiba sighed. He needed to stop talking to himself.

He turned around in his amazingly swishy trench coat. "Pegasus, I believe that we had a deal. All or nothing. And I won. I get all. But since I have no desire to own such a disgraceful island, I shall let you live here. Honestly, how can you live here with so much childishness. It's a pity really. Now, hand over everything and maybe I won't obliviate you. " Kaiba gave him his best glare.

... on the sidelines...

Teà Gardener had never ever been so frightened in her entire life. She had been through time travel, eyptian god cards and crazy wackos. Yes, there had been plenty of crazy wackos. Too many. She struggled in her ties. Bound to the top of a staircase, she had old clothes stuffed in her mouth, over her eyes and in her ears as well as the usual arms and legs. Effectively, she was paralysed. Unable to move, see, hear or speak. And did she mention she had a bit of a weak bladder at the moment? Not a good thing.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Five horrible business talk hours later

-...-...-...-...-...-

It was like waking up after a terribly dark night spent outside, seeing light was like breathing after nearly drowning. Teá smiled. She positively beamed with joy. She didn't care what crazy plan the old nut bag had planned, she could see again! Praise the Lord! Of course with the bad luck that she had been having recently, the light was soon blocked by a certain Brunette with a familiar scowl set upon his features. Seto Kaiba. This day just got better and better, didn't it? He untied her arms, legs, mouth and ears with surprising softness that she didn't know that he had. She stopped for a moment to breathe and make sure that she wasn't dead and just seeing things. Nope. Still alive. Unfortunately. He was saying something, it looked important. She snapped out of her daydreams only to catch the last part of his sentence," I'll be in the Limo."

Flexing her new found arms and legs, she gingerly began limping towards the front door. As she approached the long winding staircase, she uncharacteristically cursed everything in existence. She tried going down normally but her ankles were too sore for that. Too much pressure and she might break it. That wouldn't help her career as a dancer. Next she sheepishly turned to the side, wincing as she moved, and tried to walk down like a crab. Uh uh. Oh no. She shook her head and then gasped in pain. Bad idea.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the stairs, Seto Kaiba stood impatiently. He didn't have time for her to hop around at the top of the golden stairway. He sighed and muttered ," might as well." He climbed the stairs with surprising speed. If you blinked you might have missed it. He tapped the idiotic girl on her bloodied shoulder, "stand still for two seconds, Gardner! ". Honestly he didn't know why, he could have ordered a servent to do it but his arms moved of its own accord. They gently swept downwards and lifted the startled girl off her feet. She clung to him and burried her head in his muscular chest. He never wanted to puke more in his life. He made the walk down the stairs a quick one but was careful enough with her fragile limbs. When he reached the bottom of the staircase, he did not stop. Instead his feet glided all the way through the front doors and into a jet black limo.

Only in the seclusion and comfort of the limo did he lay her tenderly on the soft seat. She had fallen asleep. It suited him. He had choosen to drive home, using the time to catch up on business paperwork. He loves paperwork. He drew a pen from a secret cupboard and a huge stack of papers from another and set to work. The time would pass in no time.

******** meanwhile in Teá's head**********

It had to be an angel. She didn't know anybody else with brilliant blue eyes quite like those. And his arms! She never felt safer. Sighing softly in her dream. She couldn't wait to wake up and find out who the angel was. Her heaet beat a little faster. Her breathe hitched at the thought of his eyes again. Waking up seemed like eternity.

She opened her eyes excitedly. The first thing she saw were those gorgeous eyes. She wanted to die staring into those. Mmmmmm... but then she blinked. And then she wished she never had blinked in the first place. Those eyes were attached to the face of one Seto Kaiba. The Seto Kaiba. He had those blue eyes. The ones that made her heart flutter and left her breathless. Uuhhh... she felt sick. Soon she threw up. All. Over. A . White. TRENCH COAT. Attached. To. Blue eyes. And tbat made her vomit all over again.

- in kaibas mind/ point of view- go read secret love.-

For the first time in my life, I did not provoke her, she just acted on her own. And vomited all over my new favourite trench coat. Then she had the audacity to turn away and proceed ro projectile vomit all over the rest of me. Just bloody brilliant. She was going to pay when we got back. And that darn midget. Now I'm all wet and stinky and we're not there yet. Far from it actually. But I see a hotel approaching. This better be good.

- teá Pov-

He's stopping the Limo at a Hotel. Thank god! No more awkwardness and hopefully vomiting. I still can't believe I had such thoughts about Seto's eyes. Wait, did I just call him Seto? I really need some female friends!

A/N sorry this is a bit late but I'm just too lazy. Eventually my friend irritated me until I sat up at eleven until twelve and write this. I hope you enjoy it because I had to draw words and describe things I'm not really good at. But what to do? I'm a slytherin. Like I said somewhere else, it's back to school so I'll be less frequent with updates as I get more work. Review if you want.

Does anyone know what baka na ona means in English? That's your challenge until next week. Leave your answers in the reviews. I'm out! Peace!

# go watch some YouTube. # yugioh. # since when did I use a hashtag? # my trophy is bigger # haha


	7. Chapter 7: la hotel

Just as the timid driver was about to slow the car to a stop, he screamed and fell out of the car with another scream. Foolish man. Well not really, actually seto kaiba was going to fire him soon and I suppose death is better than suffering the wrath of Seto Kaiba.

The wheels were spinning at an unreal pace, one occupant screaming her head off while the other , very loudly , cursee everything he could think of. There was a flash of green and soon Seto Kaiba once again found himself in he arms of a filthy, puke - covered girl. Again. What was goung on with the world today? Was it irritate the shit out of Seto Kaiba day? Huh? Huh? What is this?

The limousine had crash into a large oak tree, naturally the damage was unrepairable. Sensibly, Seto unattached himself from Teà and started towards the boot. She looked out of the open door before softly speaking,"Seto, what are you doing? " He looked apprehensive for a moment before scowling, "Well, stupid, if you didn't notice there's a hotel just across the road and ,oh I don't know, the limo is in the damn tree." He glared a final time at her before slamming the jet black trunk and gliding towards the dumpy hotel without turning back to check if she had tagged along after him.

A heavily pregnant woman stood behind a counter that looked more like pieces of wood stuck together with cellotape and gum. Her red hair was swept up in a loose bun, her blue eyes twinkling. She would have been a pretty face if she hadn't had a prematurely lined face. At only twenty two she had seen more of the world than most paoppe older than her. Next to her a tiny girl who had taken to hiding under the counter recently, sat. She looked notung like the older woman except for her eyes. Both were reading the newspaper when a bell rang, signalling that the door had been opened. A tall handsome man walked in accompanied by a girl in rags. She looked malnourished. Poor thing. The little girl dived for cover as soon as she saw the man.

"My name is Seto Kaiba. I believe this is a hotel. I would like two rooms please. " Seto tried to come across as pleasent and nice but barely managed to sound normal. He was Seto Kaiba after all. The woman stood, agape before the little girl came out of her hiding place to jab her mother in the sideand say,"Mommy that man says he needs a room, there's no more!" She looked sad. The girl in rags looked like her Mommy.

"Sir, unfortunately we only have one room available, " the woman looked down. He looked like the violent sort. Rich, violent, inconsiderate. That's how his types were.

Seto looked at her and nodded. "As long as its a room" He was surpised that he had said the words himself. But what other choice did they have? Another limo would only arrive tomorrow. Tonight they would have to survive.

She handed over the keys herself and instructed her daughter to lead them to their room. She hoped that evwrthing would be alright. They looked like an uneasy bunch. She had a bad feelig about this. Little did she know that putting Seto and Teà in the same room for an entire night was going to cause havoc.

A/n its very short I know. But it's just a filler/cliffhanger!

Review! Cos it makes me smile:-D

I love you guys and see you later!


	8. Chapter 8: accidentally falling for you

The spray of the shower was icy and unforgiving. Just like the owner of the room. Still standing in her ripped underweae, Teà inspected her foreign body for signs of bruising, scars, and bloody fingerprints. There were a lot of bloody fingerprints. A lot that weren't hers. Oh my god...her mouth formed a horrified O shape, her eyebrows shot up into her brown fringe. Cheeks blushing tomato red, she took a seat on the toilet and thought. If they had tried anything...surely she would know? Right? Her toes curled up and scratched against the linoleum tiles. This wasn't happening. She couldn't be here right now. Her life wasn't this. She was supposed to be happy, for Pharaoh's sake! What was she doing her with Seto? Where were her friends? After all she had preached about friendship, it was a near enemy that was here for her now. How would she go into the world now? How would people judge her? Would she have to change career options? Her body wasn't in the best shape. If she wasn't careful, she would have no career.

The pretty blue eyes of Teà Gardenwr scrunched up as tears slid down her red cheeks. Her life...it was in shambles. What was going on? Who could she trust? Was Seto even here to save her? Why would he do that?

Head and shoulders, knees 'til toes, every inch of her skin was shaking and covered in goosebumps as she slid her burning feet under the cold water. Slowly she moved around the water until she was completely immersed in it.

-don't be rude-she's bathing now-

A pair of leather shoes paced around the matchbox sized room. Unfortunately for the world, these were attached to Seto Kaiba. So, if you in his way, RUN! Seriously though, he was frustrated. He couldn't explain why, what even was he doing here. Why did he save her? Why? What was it about her? He gave up and sagged down on the bed. His fists clenched into the bedspread. His eyebrow furrowed his face into an angry scwol. And God damn it, why was this girl taking so long in the bathroom? She wasn't that pretty. She didn't need that much time in there. He unclenched and clenched his fists again. Then he began some real thinking, you know about business deals and numbers. Lots and lots of numbers.. somehow though ( wink wink nudge nudge) his mind drifted back to Teà and a certain human shrimp. Why hadn't Yugi come to save her?

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Back in the bathroom

Teà toweled herself dry and began applying the salve all over her sore body. Instead of cooling her skin, it burned causing her to hiss and gasp. She hopped on one foot as she put on her new clothes. She looked in the mirror and visibly drooped at the sight of herself. It was new but not the most comfy. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that it belonged to Kaiba Corp. A silvery gray jumpsuit made of a stiff material with no sleeves and the pants were cut just above the knees. It had black threading around the corners and an embroidered KC on the breast pocket. She looked like a Kaiba Corp mascot or maybe a model if she wasn't covered in scratches and slimely creams for the scratches. Wiping a piece of hair back she walked back to the little cupboard to gather her things. That's when she noticed it. A big crunchy brown cockroach. It's antlers were swaying and reaching up for her frozen fingers. She blinked. It blinked. She blinked again. It blinked again. Teà let out a deafening shriek and jumped. But still the cockroach would not move. I think it might have even smiled. Teà turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could. Straight. Into . The. Door. She reeled from the impact and shoved the stupid thing open.

Kaiba was all but ready to kill the girl now. He needed hiz showwr time and she probably used up all the clean water. His eyebrows furrowed but his hands unclenched as he heard a high pitched scream coming from the bathroom. Slowly he crept over to the door and waited. It continued.

Suddenly Teà opened the door right in his face leaving his nose badly bruised. She tripped over his feet and landed on the ground. Luckily she landed right on top of a rather soft object. Mmmmnn. Stupid cockroach! 'Maybe if Seto wants the bed I can take the floor. It is rarather soft and warm' she thought. She sighed and again she made the grave mistake of opening her eyes. Honestly you would think that she learnt her lesson the first time. They both stared at each other. Horrified neither could move.

Tbc

A/N a bit late but I had no time. Review and fave!

Also I would like to thank everyone for your kind reviews and favourites. It means a lot. Also thanks to my nutcase best friend.


	9. Chapter 9: mokie bear

A bright eyed black haired boy bounced up and down as he walked along the clean cement walkway. Having just gotten out of a whole load of homework and being let home fifteen minutes early so he could catch more thsn just the beginning of Teenage Mutate Ninja Turtles, by using his brother's name, he was quite content with the world. Then he made the world's biggest mistake and walked all the way around the corner,only to find that the brother in question was...not there? How could that be? His big brother was always there for him. From a baby he had never been abandoned by his brother. Many had come and gone but Seto hadn't given up on him. Slowly his eyes shut and he mentally sang his favourite song. His lower lip quivering.

His jet black eyes fluttered open and his mouth stood agape. There on the pavement, was not even a tiny trace of his wise brother. Mokuba's breath hitched in his chest. His eyes bulged and his fists shook. It couldn't be happening again. Their little family had sufferer so much in their lives. Why did these arrogant people have to try to make life worse? How would face life knowing what they have done? It hadn't been a month since the last time but his big brother had been once again, kidnapped. Or more specifically, Kaibanapped.

Little did the short boy realise that he couldn't have been more wrong.

"What is the first rule?" Barked a agitated Seto.

"I don't wanna know! Just let me sleep! Arrggghh"came the sweet voice of an even angrier girl.

Seto's life was full of weird moments. This was just another one of those moments. It's like his life was PMSing, and this was the lowest of the lows. But after the darkest nights come the come the brightest dawns. And hopefully, life would be normal again, well as normal as can be.

Seto was draped across the tiny sofa, his feet tapping impatiently. Mouth fixed in a tight scowl, he raised an eyebrow as his companion rose from the equally uncomfortable bed. Teà never looked worse. Her usually bouncey hair had bounced a bit too much and was currently trying to reach the ceiling. Her nose was covered in pimples and her eyes had swollen to tripled their size. "Uggh, I feel dreadful." She wined. "Yes, well you sure look the part" Seto retorted. "Do you mind? Don't have any concern or sense of friendship obligation to being kind to a sick person? Honestly, you have no sense of friendship and loyalty!" She all but screamed at him.

He blinked and held his trademark smirk in place,"Well, cheerleader, as endearing as it is to hear that you fancy me, I am taken so sage your loyalty and trust speeches for the royal shrimp and his mutt"

She was stunned, how dare he talk to her like that. To even insinuate that she... she... she...was fond of him was preposterous. She quickly bunched up the blankets around her tiny form and marched the small distance to the bathroom.

Mokuba was quite chuffed with himself. He had been able to be sensible about the situation and do what seven years of school work had taught him. To phone the person.

It rang and rang and rang. Seto didn't answer. His big brother seto always said,' Mokuba when the big blue eyes in the sky closes the duel with a blue eyes ultimate dragon, he lets you use your egyptian god cards.'

He would try again. And again. And again. Until he was answred he would bug Kaiba.

:-D

A/N who wants to know what happens next? Welll, I guess you should review then...

I may not update in a rush because I am taking part in the QLFC over at the Harry Potter community. It's a major commitment


End file.
